Que es el amor?
by Ohtori-Leonore
Summary: Disculpen....ustedes saben...que es el amor? .....Que contestan los del host? :3  [Ya no es oneshot xDU a peticion del publico :3]
1. Me dicen que es el amor por favor?

**Bueno, yo aqui subiendo un fic , es un oneshot, asdasd :3, lo escribi en momento emo jeje D:**

**Bueno disfrutenlo ...asdasdasd :3**

**Ouran no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecera xDU...**

* * *

**U**na pequeña niña, vagaba en las frias calles de tokyo, su piel era palida como la misma nieve  
su cabello dorado como el sol que se ausentaba,ojos color verde jade,en sus pequeñas manos  
traia consigo un pedazo de papel, arrugado y en las orillas como si estuviera quemado...  
ella lo abrio, lo leyo en voz alta diciendo "¿Que es el amor?"...dirigiendo su dulce mirar  
hacia el cielo cubierto por las nubes...

Al dia siguiente en una escuala para niños ricos...

Tamaki: oh mis queridos amigos hoy hemos quedado satisfechos por el exelente trabajo º---º!

Kaoru: que le pasa a tono?, esta mas rarito o o

Hikaru: es verdad, creo que le afecta la nieve ajajaja!! xD

Kyouya:mm...es mejor que nos vayamos retirando, tengo cosas que hacer ùu

-en eso de la nada se abre la puerta, mostrando la figura de una pequeña chica de unos 14 años-

Disculpen...me podrain hacer un favor?..-decia dulcemente esa linda chica, los del host  
quedaron tan envalzamados con tal dulce criatura , que hasta kyouya dejo de guardar sus cosas,  
para hacercarse a ella a ofreserle su ayuda-

Kyouya: como te llamas pequeña? y para que nos necesitas? nn

Tamaki: oh dulce angel que nos ha enviado el cielo!!!! dime...Hime-chan!...en que te podemos ayudar? --

Yue: me llamo yue, y queria hacerles una pregunta si no es mucha molestia...-las mejillas de la niña se tornaban de color rojo-

Honey: claro 0!!! cual pregunta yue chan:3

Yue: etto...Que es el amor? o,o..-los miraba tiernamente-

todos los del host club , se quedaron por asi decirlo..paralizados, sus bocas se sequaron por completo  
sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos,y por su piel pasando un escalofrio que les puso la piel chinita

Yue: que es el amor? n n?

* * *

**Espero que les guste, no se si continuarlo o dejarlo hasta ahi...ahi ustedes me dicen...**

** _Reviews..._esta mas que claro :3**

**Atte**:

**Y**ue **E**leonore de **O**htori(?)


	2. Dimelo   si?

**A peticion de mis 3 lindos reviews x3!! le continue n n!**

**gracias enserio pense que se quedarias asi o.o...**

**Recuerden ustedes deciden si le sigo o no nxn!**

_**Ouran no me pertenece y nunca me pertenecera u uUu**..._

* * *

Yue: etto...Que es el amor? o,o..-los miraba tiernamente- 

todos los del host club , se quedaron por asi decirlo..paralizados, sus bocas se sequaron por completo  
sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos,y por su piel pasando un escalofrio que les puso la piel chinita

Yue: que es el amor? n n?

Tamaki: bueno...etto...ah pues el amor!!! si ..el amor es el que nosotros les damos a nuestras himes!!! n0n

Yue:-observando detenidamente al rey del host-pero...ustedes solo las complacen...sacandoles provecho de eso...como lo que ustedes les cobran por ese "amor" no es verdad?n n..

Todo el host quedo sin palabra alguna ante tal contestacion de la pequeña niña,sin saber que decir,Tamaki y los gemelos arrastraron a la pequeña a uno de los lujosos sillones situados en el 3er salón de musica.

Hikaru: aver...si te crees tan sabia...dime tu...que es el amor??...-pregunto un poco agresivo el chico-

Yue: etto...tampoco lo se...hehe...por eso venia yo a preguntarles a ustedes...unas chicas aya afuera me dijieron que aqui podrian responderme a mi pregunta...que estab muy seguras de eso ,eso me dijieron n n...-le sonreia la pequeña a aquel joven volteando a ver a los demas que quedaban callados como si de un cementerio se tratarse-

Kaoru: pero dime yue chan...para que quieres saber?-preguntaba amablemente el gemelo gentil y delicado,sonriendole a la niña-

Yue: Yo quiero saber que es el amor...ya que nunca lo eh sentido...no tengo familia...estan todos muertos...nunca resivi cariño ni nada de eso...por eso quiero saber!!-respondio la niña con una sonrisa...pero con lagrimas en los ojos-

Pobres chicos...no sabian que responder...quedando en estado de shock,observando hacia el suelo,comenzando a pensar...en realidad

Que es el amor?...

* * *

**Asdasd!! ando cansada xDU...y como que hasta ahi me llego la inspiracion...Gomen u uUu...**

**ya saben**

**_Reviews_ para continuar :3!!**

**See ya! **

Atte:

**Y**ue **E**leonore de **O**htori(?)


	3. Respondan ya!

**Asdasd! esta corto lo siento T0T es mi inspiracion del dia ;; ya me falta como dos o tres cap para que se acave n0n a si...are parejas xD**

**diganme con quien quieren que se quede Yue chan ---... voten oó...hahahha D:U...**

**_Ouran no me pertenecen y nunca me perteneceran u uUu..._**

* * *

Pobres chicos...no sabían que responder...quedando en estado de shock,observando hacia el suelo, comenzando a pensar...en realidad

Que es el amor?...

La pequeña niña, los observaba detenidamente a cada uno de los host,inspeccionando con la vista primero a Haruhi, quien se encontraba junto a un muy pensativo kyouya al igual que ella sobre la pregunta de la chica.Al no saber que contestar Haruhi solo atina a decir ciertas palabras...

Haruhi: pues la verdad...Yue-chan...es muy interesante tu pregunta...ya que ninguno de nosotros nos habíamos planteado ese tipo de preguntas...nos tomo desprevenidos...Jé...

La chica castaña solo la observaba con una sonrisa ,llevando su diestra detrás de su nuca de forma apenada, sin quitar su mirar de la niña, por su parte kyouya,llevando su zurda a su mentón, manteniéndolo ahí durante unos segundos para después dirigir su mirara hacia haruhi al escucharla, observando ahora a yue, quien le sonreía tiernamente aun con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus orbes color jade.

Kyouya: amor...es un sentimiento que nosotros sentimos hacia nosotros mismos y hacia cosas y objetos de valor emocional y así ...eso es el amor...-le sonreía la niña, mientras que daba vuelta hacia sus cosas pero fue detenido por la voz de la pequeña-

Yue: ese es el concepto de amor que se ah planteado el humano...pero alguna vez...lo has sentido?...

De nuevo los pobres chicos del Host club se quedaron como piedras al escuchar dicha contestación de esa niña ,no se esperaban que supiera de eso,

Morí: en eso tienes razón...ese es un concepto que todo ser humano sabe a la perfección...mas nunca se ah sabido si eso es verdad...

Honey: es verdad lo que dice Takashi...se supone que yo siento "amor" hacia lo dulce y así, pero mas bien...creo que con eso...trato de tapar un vació en mi...

Todos miraron a honey sempai algo sorprendido ante tal confesion...todos reflexionaban sobre el "amor" que ellos sentian...

Tamaki: -abrazando por detras a Haruhi,regalandole una linda sonrisa ,de las sinceras,de las que solo el le puede dar a esa chica con solamente verla- el amor que siento por mi hija...ese puede ser un ejemplo de amor...es puro...sin nada de malicia sin dar algo a cambio de ese amor...-observando como las mejillas de haruhi se tornan de un color rojizo sonriendo ante ese acto de la chica-

Haruhi: es verdad...tambien un ejemplo seria...el amor que yo siento hacia todos ustedes chicos...aun que al principio ,parecian unos tontos y creidos niños ricos, con el paso del tiempo les fui tomando un cariño muy especial...-observando a los chicos sonriendoles calidamente-

Yue obsevaba con mucha antencion a los chicos, quienes se dedicaban sonrisas y miradas llenas de cariño y amor, ella observaba detenidamente a uno de los chicos...sonrojandoce ante esto y sonriendo aun mas, hasta llamar la atencion de ese chico quien le sonrio de la misma manera...

* * *

**Waaa x x!!! me inspire bastante en este fic xD, dedicado a Esther y a Aegis ////...**

**los amo a los dos ://3!!!!**

**Ya saben...**

**_Reviews..._**

**Atte:**

**Y**ue **E**leonore de **O**htori(?)


End file.
